Where Love Begins
by The Chipmunk Storyteller
Summary: The chipmunks and chipettes are teens now and finally realize something really important to all of them. Unable to contain how they feel any longer the chipmunks admit their feeling to the chipettes. This is the beginning of what they hope is what they not only want but need. Based off all forms of AATC, new and old. A lot of the references come from CGI movies and the new show.
1. Where Love Begins

**I hope you all enjoy this story. If you can I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review.**

* * *

The chipmunks are huddled into a circle in their bedroom. "So what do you think Simon?" Alvin asks.

"I don't know Alvin but I must admit I feel the same about Jeanette." Answers Simon.

"Yeah and the same about Eleanor." Theodore pipes up.

The chipettes suddenly fly into the room riding on the zip line that goes between their treehouse in the yard and the boy's room. Caught by surprise the chipmunks quickly separate.

"What were you guys doing?" asks Brittany pointing in their direction.

"Oh umm nothing, why do you ask Britt?" Alvin responds with a slight pitch in his voice.

"Righttt, whatever you say Alvin." responds Brittany.

"Hi Theodore." says Eleanor in her cheerful voice as she waves to the youngest chipmunk.

"Hi Eleanor." responds Theodore as he blushes for no apparent reason.

"Is there something you girls needed?" Simon asks.

"Yeah, we need to leave for school or we will be late. Dave is waiting in the car." Jeanette answers smiling at the tallest of the chipmunks. They all head out to the car and hop in and onto the back seat. Alvin sits next to Brittany, Jeanette next to Simon, and Theodore next to Eleanor.

"Are you all ready to go?" Dave asks looking back at the six little chipmunks.

In unison, "Yes."

At school the chipmunks and chipettes finish their fourth class.

"Ms. Smith really made math interesting today don't you think Jeanette?" Simon asks walking next to the tallest chipette.

"Yes it was very intriguing learning how many different ways there are to solve an equation." answered Jeanette.

"Interesting, interesting you think that was interesting. I couldn't understand a thing she was saying." Alvin said getting red in the face.

"Well maybe if you didn't sleep through it like always you would learn something Alvin." Brittany said smirking.

Looking over at the oldest chipette Alvin sticks out his tongue. "Real mature Alvin." Brittany says.

"Whatever." said Alvin.

"Come on girls we need to go to our lockers before lunch." Brittany said. Before either chipette could object Brittany started pulling them down the hall.

"What do you think that was about?" Alvin asked facing his two brothers.

"I don't know but we need to get to lunch before the girls." answered Simon.

"Right." responded Alvin. Then the boys ran toward the lunch room.

The girls arrive at their lockers. "What was that about Brittany? We don't need anything from our lockers." Jeanette said as she rubes her now sore arm.

"I don't know what it is but the boys are up to something and knowing Alvin it isn't something good." Brittany said putting on a thinking face.

"Why do you think that?" Eleanor asked.

"Don't you remember this morning when the boys were acting weird when we came in through the window." Brittany said.

"I guess but that doesn't mean..." Eleanor started until she was interrupted.

"Yeah that's right. Even Simon acted a little strange." Jeanette added.

"We have to figure this out girls but first we have to get to lunch before the boys think something is up." Brittany said. The girls headed for the cafeteria.

The boys reach the cafeteria and sit at their normal seat. "Alvin have you decided when you are going to do what we discussed this morning?" Simon asked his older brother.

"I think I will ask out Brittany after school today." Answered Alvin with a big smile.

"I'm sure she will say yes." said Theodore.

"I think I'll ask out Jeanette." Simon said.

"Yeah and I'll ask out Eleanor." Theodore said joyfully. Then the girls walked into the cafeteria and the boys started talking about something else.

"So what were you boys talking about?" Brittany asked as she climbs onto the bench.

"Oh nothing just Alvin's math grade." answered Simon.

"Oh, is that all." Brittany said as she pulled out her packed lunch.

"What did Dave pack everyone today?" Eleanor asked as she sat next to Brittany.

"Oh, yum Dave packed me a banana, an orange, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a ham sandwich, and chips." Theodore said licking his lips ready for the delicious lunch.

"Dave packed me a turkey sandwich, chips and grapes." answered Jeanette.

"I got an apple and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." answered Alvin.

"I got pineapple slices and a salami sandwich." answered Brittany.

"I have some crackers and cheese, I wasn't to hungry today." answered Simon.

"And I got a boloney sandwich and some small watermelon slices." Eleanor said. They all ate their lunch and had some light conversation before heading to class.

At the end of the day as they were walking out of the school Alvin stopped Brittany. "Brittany will you walk home with me today?" Alvin asked his potential love interest.

"Sure Alvin but why?" Brittany asked.

"Oh I just thought we could talk about the MUNKCAST." answered Alvin.

"Oh ok." said Brittany.

"What about the rest of us Britt?" asked Eleanor.

"Uhh just go with Dave and we will be home later." answered Brittany. As the others left for the car Alvin and Brittany started walking.

"So what about the MUNKCAST did you want to talk about?" asked Brittany.

"Oh that's not what I really wanted to talk about." Alvin answered.

"Then what?" Brittany asked. Alvin stopped walking and turned toward Brittany. "What is it Alvin?" Brittany asked with some nervousness.

"Well Britt I wanted to talk about us. What I mean is I know I have always been a rough around the edges kind of guy but I want to change that, I want to change that for you. We fight a lot but it's because I really like you. I always have since we first met. I didn't know how to handle how I felt about you but I know now that I don't want to go another day without admitting how I feel. I think I really love you Brittany. Will you go out with me and give me the chance to prove it to you?" Alvin asked with the most sincere and loving look in his eye that Brittany had ever seen.

Brittany being shocked by the statement is speechless for what seemed an eternity. "Alvin I, I don't know what to say. I mean yes, I would love to. I've always wished you would ask." Brittany said with a bundle of joy and hugged Alvin tightly.

"That's wonderful. I'm happy and relieved you said yes Britt." Alvin said hugging Brittany back. "There is other good news."

"What?"

"Well this isn't just a solo act. What I mean is Simon and Theodore are going to ask out Jeanette and Eleanor, respectively of course."

"That's wonderful."

"Do you think they will be quick to say yes like you were?"

"Yes. Trust me there is no way they will say no." Alvin and Brittany continue walking home but now holding hands.

Back at home Simon and Jeanette head to the chipette's treehouse to do their homework. Eleanor and Theodore head to the kitchen to cook an after school snack together.

* * *

 _ **In the treehouse**_

"Simon, do you know the answer to number 21?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah its A." Simon answered.

"Hey Jeanette do you want to take a break, I have something I want to ask you." Simon said while smiling at Jeanette.

"Sure Simon. What's up?" Jeanette asked giving the chipmunk she secretly loved her full attention.

"Well Jeanette I, I umm wanted to ask you if you would like to go out with me? I umm really like you Jeanette, I always have and I would really love to take you out and show you that I do." Simon said nervously putting his hands behind his back.

Blushing Jeanette answered, "I would love to Simon. I wanted to ask you but I was always to nervous around you to say anything."

"I know Jeanette. I felt the same, but Alvin convinced me I should ask. I am happy I did." Simon said happy and relieved.

"I am too." Jeanette said blushing but overjoyed. To distracted to do anything the two chipmunks just sit there starring at each other.

* * *

 _ **In the kitchen**_

"Eleanor?" Theodore called across the table.

"Yes Theodore." Eleanor answered.

"Will you come check the frosting on this cake I think I did it wrong?"

"Sure Theo but I don't think you have ever messed up frosting." Eleanor answered and walked over towards Theodore. Looking down at the cake she saw the frosting spelled out in bright green, "Elle it would be so sweet if you would go on a date with me. Nothing would be more fulfilling, not even this cake. What do you say?" Shocked Eleanor turned toward Theodore and just gave him a hug. "Yes Theo, I would love to." Eleanor answered and drew a smiley face in frosting under the question. Both chipmunks jumped in joy.

Finally Brittany and Alvin reached the house still holding hands. They called out for the others who came running as quick as possible. As soon as they saw each other they knew what each other had been up to and they all realized they were with their one true love. They knew for years they liked each other but it was out in the open and they could express it like they always wanted to. This is where their lives of true love began and they could feel how good it would be.


	2. The Next Day And A Friday Special

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Again I look forward to any comments you may have. Enjoy.**

* * *

The chipettes are getting ready for bed. Turning to her sisters, "Can you believe what the boys did today?" Brittany asked.

"I know it was wonderful!" Eleanor said.

"I never thought they would ask us out." Jeanette said.

"This makes us the hottest couples in rock n roll." Brittany said.

"Real funny Britt." Jeanette said.

"Sorry Jeanette." Brittany said.

"It's alright. It is true either way." Jeanette said.

Jumping into her bed, "Come on girls we have to get sleep for school." Eleanor said.

Brittany and Jeanette get into their beds.

"Good night." Brittany said.

"Good night." Jeanette and Eleanor said in unison.

The next day at breakfast the chipmunks couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Dave walks into the room. "Morning everyone."

In unison, "Morning Dave."

"You guys okay?" Dave asked with a curious look.

"Just fine Dave." Alvin answered.

"So you aren't going to tell me the good news" Dave asked.

"What news would that be Dave?" Jeanette asked.

"Oh just the news," stopping to sip his coffee, "That you guys are officially going out as of yesterday."

Again in unison, "What." but this time starring at Dave.

"Who told you?" Brittany demanded

Pointing at Theodore, "Theodore updated his Critter." Dave answered.

In unison, "Theodore!"

"Sorry." Theodore said.

"I just hope this is something you are all sure about." Dave said.

"It is Dave." Simon said.

"I hope so Simon. Come on I'll drive you guys to school."

At school everywhere they went people starred at the chipmunks. In between class a girl runs up to Brittany. "Brittany, Brittany!"

"What is it Muffy?"

"Is it true, oh please don't tell me it's true."

"Is what true Muffy."

"Is it true you are going out with Alvin?"

"Yes Muffy it is." Brittany said raising her eyebrow. "Why Muffy?"

"Oh no reason Brittany." Muffy answered walking away looking disappointed. "Okay, that was weird." Brittany thought to herself.

* * *

 _ **At lunch**_

"Have you guys noticed everyone starring at us?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah it's kinda creepy." Alvin said

"You want to hear creepy. Muffy came running up to me in the hall asking if it's true we are going out." Brittany said. Alvin and Brittany start their own conversation.

"Muffy you say hehe."

"Why is that funny Alvin?" Brittany asked with a serious look.

"You don't know Britt?"

"No Alvin I don't, so why not tell me."

"Muffy has a crush on me, like most girls. I am me after all. Anyways she asked me out a few weeks ago, but I turned her down."

In shock, "You turned Muffy, the most popular girl in school down. Why?"

"Well I…I was planning on asking you out." Alvin said in a low mumbled time.

"Oh Alvin, that's so sweet." Brittany said.

Jeanette and Simon talking between themselves. "Either way it is something people will just have to get used to, our fans included." Simon said.

"Simon, how long do you think it will take things to calm down?" Jeanette asked.

"I'm not sure Jeanette. A few days maybe, a week at most." Simon answered.

"A week!" Theodore said cutting in.

"Theo, Simon said a week at most. It will be okay." Eleanor said trying to calm Theodore.

Some random girls pass by the table and stop by Jeanette. "Jeanette, we heard the news and you are so lucky." They then continue walking by. "That was strange." Jeanette said.

"Plus they are wrong, I am the lucky one." Simon added making Jeanette blush.

Looking at the clock, "Oh, lunch is almost over and look at us talking and not even eating a thing." Eleanor pointed out to the others.

After lunch the rest of the day continued like the morning until math. With everyone starring at the chipmunks at the front of the class Ms. Smith started getting annoyed. "What is going on, what did Alvin do now?" Ms. Smith asked.

"Huh, what I didn't do anything I swear Ms. Smith." Alvin pleaded.

"Right Alvin." Ms. Smith said.

A random student pipes up. "No ma'am that's not it." he said.

"Then why is everyone acting strange. I want to know this minute." Ms. Smith said.

"Well ma'am see Alvin asked out Brittany." he said.

"Is that all. That is why none of you are paying attention. Well, Alvin detention." Ms. Smith said.

Surprised, "What why." Alvin asked.

"For causing a disturbance in class." Ms. Smith answered.

"But, but."

"No buts Alvin."

"Okay." Alvin said.

"Now if everyone will pay attention maybe we can learn something today." The rest of class was filled with silence and time seemed to drag on.

Walking out of class. "I'll stay after and wait to walk home with you Alvin." Brittany said.

"You don't need to do that Britt." Alvin responded.

"Well I want to so I will." Brittany said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay Britt. I would enjoy the company." Alvin said smiling.

At the end of the day Dave picked up the others. "Where are Alvin and Brittany?" Dave asked.

"Alvin got detention and Brittany stayed to walk home with him." Jeanette answered.

"Why did Alvin get detention now?"

"For nothing really. It's complicated." Simon answered.

"Well okay I guess. Let's go then." Dave said and he started to drive away.

* * *

 _ **Back at the school**_

Brittany paces and thinks to herself. (What if this isn't right, no I like Alvin. Plus I know how Jeanette and Eleanor feel about Simon and Theodore. After today though, no that was just people taken by surprise. I mean Alvin said no to Muffy for me. Maybe this is all happening to fast, not just Alvin and I but all of us but I guess it would be like this no matter what. We have always done things together it only makes sense we would date together. It's not like none of us wanted this. The boys wouldn't ask us out unless they meant it and I believe they do. We aren't kids anymore, we are ready for this. Why am I nervous, I'm never nervous. I'm head of the chipettes and I can't be nervous epically for Jeanette and Eleanor.)

Just then Alvin comes out of the classroom. "You ready to go Britt?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah let's go." Brittany answered. They start walking out the school and towards home. Alvin hesitantly reaches down and grabs Brittany's paw putting it in his as they walk.

"Alvin can I ask you something?"

"Sure Britt, what is it?"

"Are you sure we are ready for this, I mean trying this dating thing. I know we have dated other people but it feels really different when it's us."

Alvin abruptly stops, and turns to face Brittany. He puts both his paws in hers. "Brittany I know how you feel trust me. Simon, Theodore and I feel the same way and I can guess so do Eleanor and Jeanette. I know it seems like a crazy thing but I am sure we are ready to give this a try. No matter what comes of it I want to know if we can work."

"Oh Alvin." Brittany says hugging him. "That's all I needed to hear."

"I tell you what, how about for our first date we go to the movies. You can pick the movie and we can go on Friday."

"That sounds great Alvin."

"Good. Now let's go home."

* * *

 _ **Back at home**_

Simon and Theodore are busy doing homework while Jeanette and Eleanor are sitting around in their treehouse.

"Where are they? Brittany and Alvin should have been home by now." Jeanette said with a worried look.

"I'm sure they are fine. They are probably just taking their time getting home." Eleanor said.

"I guess so." Then Brittany comes through the front door.

"Jeanette, Eleanor you here?" Brittany called out. Then her sisters come out from the kitchen.

"Yeah we are here. What's up Brittany?" Jeanette asked.

Excitedly Brittany runs over to her sisters jumping up and down. "Guess what, guess what."

"What, what?." Eleanor asked.

"Alvin and I are going on our first date! I never thought I would get to say that."

"What are you guys doing?" Jeanette asked.

"We are going to the movies on Friday."

"Ooo that sounds fantastic." Eleanor said.

"I know." Brittany said.

* * *

 _ **At Dinner**_

"How was your walk home Alvin and Brittany?" Dave asked.

"It was good." Alvin answered.

"Yeah we even decided we are going to the movies on Friday." Brittany added.

"Well that's interesting." Dave said.

"Is that true Alvin?" Simon asked.

"Yes."

"What are you going to go see?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know. I told Brittany she can choose."

Jeanette and Eleanor stopped eating and looked at Alvin.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"You are letting Brittany choose." Jeanette said.

Crossing her arms, "Is there a problem with that Jeanette?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany you don't exactly choose the best movies." Eleanor said.

"Ugh, name one time I picked a bad movie."

"Every time we have you rent them for movie night." Eleanor said.

Alvin cuts in. "I am sure Brittany will choose a great movie to see on Friday."

"Thank you Alvin." Brittany said.

"Plus there is no reason to be rude like that girls." Dave said.

"Yes Dave, sorry Brittany." both said.

"Apology accepted."

* * *

 _ **That Friday**_

Both Alvin and Brittany are busy getting ready for their date.

"Are you nervous Alvin?" Simon asked.

"Yeah a little Simon."

"Well you will be fine. Just remember you are Alvin, international music star."

"Thanks Simon but that doesn't really help when the person you are on the date with is also an international music star."

"That's true. Just be your confident self."

"That I can do." _**(Alvin is wearing a nice white suit.)**_

In the treehouse "How do I look girls?" Brittany asked.

"You look great Britt." Jeanette said.

"Thank you Jeanette. Eleanor this might be your best dress yet." Brittany said admiring Eleanor's creation. **(** _ **The dress is an ice blue with a beautiful trim. Brittany is also wearing matching shoes.)**_

"Hehe, thanks Britt."

"You are welcome Elle. Well I think I'm ready. See you guys later." Brittany starts walking toward the door.

"Bye Brittany. Have fun." both her sister call out.

Alvin and Brittany meet out front by their cab. Alvin looks at Brittany star struck. "Wow Britt you look beautiful."

Blushing, "Thank you Alvin. You look handsome in that suit."

"Britt don't make me blush. Come on ladies first." Alvin says as he holds the door to the cab open for Brittany. On the way to the movie theater Brittany and Alvin hold hands in the back of the cab.

At the movie theater: "Do you want to get some popcorn for the movie?" Alvin asked.

"Sure."

After waiting in line for the popcorn and drinks they make their way to the theater and find seats upfront.

"So a horror film is what you picked."

"Yep. Hope you don't get scared." Brittany said playfully.

"Don't worry about me Britt." The film starts and they are slowly eating their popcorn. Brittany slowly leans more and more on Alvin as the movie progress. It just seems like your standard predictable horror flick until a really hideous creature appears on the screen scaring Brittany a little bit and Alvin notices. "It's ok Britt. I'm here." Alvin says as he rubs her shoulder for comfort.

"Thanks Alvin." Brittany said as she leans her head on Alvin's shoulder.

The rest of the movie goes fine and when it's over they exit the theater. "That was a great movie you picked Britt."

"Thank you Alvin."

"Sure, anytime." They stop walking and just stand there for a minute. "Hey Britt can I-Brittany kisses him before he can finish. Shocked but joyed Alvin kisses her back and they have their first passionate kiss.

As they break their embrace, "Woo that was, that was amazing." Alvin said breathing deeply.

"I…I know. It just felt right. I'm sorry if I rushed into that Alvin."

"No, no, it's fine. That's what I was going to ask."

"I'm glad we did this Alvin."

"I am too."

They hug for a few moments before deciding to leave. As they head for home that night and go to bed both sleep poorly, distracted by that nights big event.


	3. Girls Day

**Thank you, thank you, thank you everyone for all the love for this story so far. I truly appreciate it all. Again thanks. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **The next morning, (Chipettes perspective)**_

Jeanette and Eleanor stand over Brittany's bed.

"Brittany, Brittany!" they both call.

Sitting up in bed in shock, "What?" Brittany asked.

"How was your date with Alvin last night?" Jeanette asked

"How was the movie? Did you get scared? Did you snuggle up to Alvin when you got scared?" Eleanor asked.

While rubbing her eyes, "Give me a chance to wake up." Brittany said. After a minute and a quick stretch in bed. "If you must know our date was great. Did I get scared, no. I did snuggle up to Alvin though. He was dressed so handsomely, dreamy even." Brittany said. Remembering the night before brought a smile to Brittany's face and this didn't go unnoticed by her sisters.

"I know what that smile means." Eleanor said. Both girls now excited to know rush over and sit on the bed.

"Did something else happen Britt?" Jeanette asked. Both girls lean in now as if being told a secret.

"No nothing else happened Jeanette. I am smiling because it was a nice date and that's all."

"Oh. Well I don't believe you Brittany. I guess I'll have to tickle it out of you." Eleanor said holding her paws up.

Brittany raises her eyebrow and shakes her head. "You'll have to do what! Oh I don't think so Eleanor." Brittany said hoping out of the bed and running to the bathroom closing the door behind her making sure to lock it. "You know how ticklish I am and how much I hate it."

"That's the point Brittany. So either come out and get tickled or tell us what we want to know." Eleanor said.

"Oh brother." Jeanette said.

"There is nothing to tell you. I already said that."

"Eleanor if she doesn't want to say anything or if there is nothing that's fine." Jeanette said.

"I guess, I was just playing anyways. We have to get ready to say bye to the boys. They are leaving soon."

"Oh yeah." Jeanette said.

Slamming open the bathroom door, "What do you mean the boys are leaving soon!" Brittany asked.

"Don't you remember Brittany, the boys told us two weeks ago that they have concerts this weekend till Monday afternoon." Jeanette said.

"No I don't remember." Brittany looks in the mirror and shrieks at the sight of her hair.

"What's wrong?" Jeanette and Eleanor asked.

"My hair. That's what's wrong. I can't say bye to Alvin, I mean the boys with my hair like this."

"Well you better hurry up and fix it. The boys leave in about an hour." Eleanor said. Brittany quickly fixes her hair brushing it faster than she ever has.

"Don't brush to fast Brittany, your hair or fur could catch on fire." Jeanette said.

Looking back at Jeanette, "Is that really possible?" Brittany asked.

"No. Hehe." Jeanette answered.

About an hour later everyone is outside saying their goodbyes. The girls look sweetly at the boys.

"Bye Alvie." Brittany said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Simon." Jeanette said hugging him.

"Here Theodore I baked these for you last night." Eleanor said handing him the container.

"What is it?" Theodore asked.

"It's a surprise. You'll have to wait to later to open it and find out."

"Thank you Eleanor." Theodore said giving Eleanor a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh and Theodore."

"Yeah."

Putting her paws on her hips and making a serious face, "Those are for you. Don't let Alvin take them."

"I'll try." Theodore said.

Cutting in, "Hey I wouldn't do that." Alvin said.

"Sureee Alvin. Well just don't." Eleanor said.

"Come on boys I got everything packed. We got to go if we are going to make it to the hotel on time." Dave said waving the chipmunks toward the car.

"Bye girls. See you Monday afternoon." The chipmunks said as they hurried over and jumped into the car.

"Bye girls be safe while we are gone. Oh and I'm having Ms. Miller check up on you," Dave said before getting into the car and driving away."

"Bye." The chipettes called and waved as the car sped away.

"Ugh, Ms. Miller. We aren't kids anymore." Brittany said.

"Dave said he is having Ms. Miller only check up on us. We probably won't see her much." Jeanette said.

"Yeah, besides Ms. Miller took us in before the chipmunks let us live in the treehouse. She isn't too bad.." Eleanor said.

"I know, but she treats us like kids even worse than Dave. That and she isn't easy to talk to." Brittany said.

"Ms. Miller can't help it, she needs hearing aids." Jeanette said.

"True. Besides that though you know what this means?" Brittany asked placing her arms around both her sisters.

"No." both answered.

"Girls weekend!" Brittany said.

"Yes!" Eleanor said.

"What do we do first?" Jeanette asked.

Eleanor's stomach rumbles with hunger. "Can we get lunch first?" Eleanor asked.

"Now that you mention it Elle I am hungry." Brittany said.

"We did skip breakfast. But what do we get?" Jeanette asked.

"Salad. I got to watch my figure." Brittany said.

"Britt you are like the skinniest chipmunk. Your figure is fine. What we need is tacos and pizza." Eleanor said.

"Thanks Elle." Brittany said.

"Eleanor that is unhealthy. I say we get Subway." Jeanette said.

"Welcome Britt. Girl my man got a belly so this chipmunk is gonna eat! Besides I play soccer so it won't affect me."

"She has a point Jeanette. How about this. We can go to the mall, everyone can get what they want for lunch and then we can go shopping." Brittany said.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

At the mall food court the girls split up to get their food and then meet back up at the table they picked out beforehand.

"It's cool when it's just us girls." Eleanor said between bites.

"Yep." Brittany said.

"What are you guys going to shop for? I think I'll get some tops and maybe a jacket." Jeanette said.

"I need to get a new apron, and maybe some shoes." Eleanor said.

"I am going to try and find a whole new outfit." Brittany said.

"Is one of those tops to show off to Simon?" Brittany asked.

"Yes one is for Simon and the other is for me to preform in." Jeanette answered.

"We are going to look fabulous for the boys when they return." Brittany said.

Excited to shop the girls sped up eating and then started walking around the mall.

"Let's go to Vodys first and look at shoes." Eleanor said.

"Sure." Brittany said.

After a while of trying on shoes. "How do these look Britt." Eleanor asked showing off the dark green and white sneakers she picked out.

"They look great Elle. What do you think of these?" Brittany asked helding up the light pink flip flops she picked out.

"Ooo cute. They look great Britt."

Jeanette comes around the corner of the isle. "Do you guys think Simon would like these?" Jeanette held up a pair of midnight purple heels.

"Simon will love those on you Jeanette." Brittany said.

"Yeah." Eleanor said.

"Good. Then I'm going to get these."

After buying the shoes the girls continue shopping.

"We can go into Sun and Rain and look for tops and jackets." Brittany said.

"You two do that and I'm going to go find a new apron." Eleanor said.

"Ok. We can meet back here in like an hour." Jeanette said.

"Alright." Eleanor said.

In the store. "These look perfect." Brittany said."

"I found a great shirt Brittany." Jeanette said as she ran over to Brittany.

"Yeah I found a nice dress and jacket."

"I still want to find a jacket so give me a minute."

"Ok Jeanette." A few minutes later Jeanette comes back with a jacket. "Ok let's pay for these and go meet up with Eleanor." Brittany said.

"This will be perfect. Theodore won't be able to take his off me when we cook." Eleanor said.

After everyone finished their shopping the girls met back up. "It's getting late. What should we do now?" Jeanette asked."

"I can make dinner and we can sit down for a movie after." Eleanor said.

"That sounds good, but what movie should we get?" Brittany asked.

"How about that new comedy you were talking about before Eleanor." Jeanette said.

"Yeah that sounded good." Brittany said.

"Cool." Eleanor said.

After getting the movie the girls head home. "What are you making tonight Eleanor?" Brittany asked.

"I was thinking spaghetti and meatballs." Eleanor answered.

"Yum that sounds good." Jeanette said. After making dinner the girls sit down to eat. "This looks great Eleanor." Jeanette said.

"It taste even better." Brittany said.

"Thanks." Eleanor said.

Just as they were about to finish and clean up the phone rang. "I'll get it." Jeanette said.

"Hello."

"Hello dear, it's Ms. Miller. David asked me to check up on you girls."

"We are all good here Ms. Miller. We are about to watch a movie and head to bed."

"That's nice dear. Well you girls have a good night. Bye."

"Bye."

After the cleanup was done they all sat down to watch the movie. Halfway through after a bunch of laughs. "I'm going to make popcorn. Be back in a sec." Eleanor said. After a few minutes Eleanor returned with the popcorn.

"This movie is really good." Brittany said.

"Yeah. It's been a while since I've watched a movie this funny." Jeanette said.

"I love a good comedy." Eleanor said.

The rest of the movie had them laughing like crazy as they enjoyed the delicious butter popcorn. After the movie they headed for bed.

"That was a really good movie." Jeanette said.

"We should watch funny movies more often." Brittany said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Eleanor said.

Brittany yawns as the need for sleep overtakes her. "Goodnight Jeanette, goodnight Eleanor." Brittany said.

"Goodnight Brittany." both replied.


	4. Bad News

_**Saturday Morning, (Chipmunks perspective)**_

"Come on Theodore wake up and help us pack." Simon said shaking his brother awake.

"Sorry Simon." Theodore said rubbing his eyes.

"It's fine Theodore. Just pack your drums quickly. We are leaving soon."

From downstairs, "Simon I still need your help." Alvin said.

Calling down, "Coming Alvin. Theodore just get ready and packed. Then bring everything to the car." Simon said running out of the room.

Theodore starts packing. "Let's see I need this, this, oh can't forget this, and these. What am I doing, I can't forget the cookies. Long trips make me hungry." Stopping to feel his stomach rumble. "Let's see what we got. Cookies, apples, grapes, crackers, sandwiches. That seems good and now for everything else." Theodore then packs his clothes, and drums. Then heads downstairs to the car.

"Come on Theodore we got to leave in a few minutes." Dave called.

"Coming Dave." Theodore said.

As Theodore reaches the car the girls walk up. "Hey girls what's up?" Alvin asked.

"Oh, we just wanted to come say bye." Brittany answered.

"Well that's really nice of you." Simon said.

"That's what girlfriends are for Simon." Jeanette said.

"And for hugs." Theodore said as he hugs Eleanor.

"Hehe, Theodore." Eleanor said.

"Aww." Brittany and Jeanette said.

Looking at each other for a monument then the girls Alvin and Simon hug Brittany and Jeanette respectively.

"We will be back in a few days Britt." Alvin said.

"I'll miss you till then." Brittany said.

"I'll miss you too."

"Come on boys we got to go. We have to get to our hotel by mid-afternoon or you will miss the concert. Dave said waving the chipmunks over to the car.

The chipmunks say their goodbyes and head to the car. Dave says bye to the girls and they set off.

About two hours later on the road: Dave can hear the rumbling of stomachs. "Fellas, you want to stop for some lunch? I figure we have the time since traffic wasn't so bad." Dave said.

"Please, let's do." Theodore said.

"What are you hungry for boys?" Dave asked.

Thinking, "Steak and a shake." Alvin answered.

"A nice burger would be nice." Simon said.

"Why not both?" Theodore asked shrugging.

"I think there is a restaurant coming up here soon. We can stop there for lunch." Dave said.

After about another twenty minutes of driving they reach the restaurant. Walking inside they are seated immediately. "My names Sarah and I'll be your waitress." Sarah said smiling. "Can I start you out with some drinks?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah I'll have a lemonade." Dave said.

"I'll have an ice tea." Simon said.

"I'll have a chocolate milk." Theodore said.

"And I'll have a Sprite." Alvin said.

"Alright. I'll be right back with your drinks." Sarah said and leaves to get their drinks.

"Oh my god! It's the Chipmunks." A female voice yells. A second later nearly the whole restaurant has crowded around their table.

"Now folks we are just here to eat." Dave said trying to get in the way of the fans.

"Don't worry David, we got this." Alvin said.

The chipmunks then jump onto the table. Fans are going crazy screaming their names.

"Hi I'm Theodore, hi I'm Theodore, hi I'm Theodore." Theodore said.

Hushing Theodore, "Yes he is Theodore and I am Simon and of course this is Alvin."

"Now who wants an autograph?" Alvin said.

Fans are still screaming as they form a makeshift line reaching all around the restaurant. The chipmunks get busy signing autograph after autograph, even stopping every once in a to take pictures with huge groups of fans. After a while they finish taking pictures and signing autographs for fans. After a few minutes their waitress comes back to the table.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to interrupt. Do you still want to order?" Sarah asked placing the drinks on the table.

Everyone, "Yes."

"Okay what will you have, and don't worry it's on the house."

"Well then we will have one of everything." Theodore said.

"Yeah sure why not. You boys deserve it after all that." Dave said.

"Ok one of everything." Sarah said walking away again.

"That was the biggest crowd we ever had in a restaurant." Alvin said.

"Yeah no kidding." Simon said.

"People sure love us." Theodore said.

"Most of those people will probably be at the concert tonight." Dave said.

"More the merrier." Alvin said.

After a while their food comes out and they eat. After eating they get back on the road until they get to the hotel.

Jumping onto the front desk, "The chipmunk room please." Alvin said.

"Oh yes. Here you go young man. You have been placed in our premier suite." The desk clerk said handing over the key.

Hoping back down, "Cool." Alvin said.

The head up to their room.

"This room is huge." Theodore said.

"Even with everything we still got here early." Dave said.

"Does that mean we can go swimming until the concert?" Alvin asked.

"I guess but only for a little bit." Dave answered.

"Thanks Dave." All three called as they ran out of the room.

At the pool Alvin jumps in off the diving board followed by Simon and then Theodore. Alvin splashes Simon and they swim around for a bit.

"It's nice to get away but I miss the girls." Alvin said.

"Agreed." Simon said.

"We won't be gone for long. Why not text them?" Theodore said.

"Theodore you know Dave took our phones away." Alvin said.

"Only because of you Alvin." Simon said.

"If I get something I'm going to use it. Maybe I shouldn't haven't overused it but how was I supposed toa know Dave would freak out." Alvin said.

"Dave said we can have our phones back once we can appreciate them better." Simon said.

After swimming a while longer they head back to the room to get ready for the concert.

"All set guys?" Dave asked.

"Yep." Simon said.

"Let's go." Dave said.

* * *

 _ **At the concert**_

"Ok guys you are on in ten minutes." Dave said.

"Ok Dave." Alvin said.

"Are you going to tell us the surprise last song before the concert this time Alvin? Again I wonder why we always agree to let you pick it." Simon said.

"Simon you let me pick it because as leader of this group you would play whatever I started playing out there. As for the song I have picked an old but classic song, Witch Doctor." Alvin said.

Crossing his arms, "Whatever Alvin." Simon said.

"Isn't that unfair Alvin?" Theodore asked.

"No not really. We agreed I pick the majority of songs, Simon picks outfits, and you Theodore you pick where we eat. Come on guys its fair. Better than one of us picking everything. Much better than Dave picking everything." Alvin said.

"True. Plus it doesn't matter as long as the fans are happy." Simon said.

"Exactly." Alvin said.

"Then let's go preform a great show!" Theodore said.

Walking out onto the stage they see a packed house, as usual anymore. The first song goes off perfectly and the crowd is cheering crazily. The second song and on they bring in some crowd stunning dance moves and this gets the crowd really going. After a spectacular ending with Witch Doctor they sign more autographs for fans and take some pictures. After everything was done they go to the car and head back to the hotel for the night.

"That was a wonderful concert." Alvin said.

"Couldn't agree more." Simon said.

"Yeah but now I'm tired." Theodore said.

"Don't worry Theodore we are almost back to the hotel. We all need a good night's rest. You boys have two concerts tomorrow and it's going to be a busy day."

Suddenly a car comes out of nowhere.

"Watch out Dave!" Alvin screams.

* * *

 _ **In The Hospital**_

The next morning Dave wakes up in the hospital. "Alvin, Simon, Theodore, boys, boys." Dave yells looking around the room. A doctor and nurse rush in and try to calm Dave.

"Relax Mr. Seville you had a car accident and you are in the hospital." the doctor said.

"How are my boys? Where are they?" Dave asks frantically.

"You and your boys are going to be fine. They did suffer some injuries but nothing that won't heal." Checking his chart. "You haven't broken any bones luckily, but you will be sore for a few weeks. You should be fine to move but I urge you to take it easy. As for your boys. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore is it. All three seem to have broken their right leg. Nothing to serious I assure you. Rest and relaxation for a few weeks or so should do it." Flips through some pages. "Oh yes your son Simon appears to have suffered some head trauma as well. Some brain scans tell us it is minor at worst. There doesn't seem to be much swelling so he might suffer some headaches but nothing worse. He shouldn't suffer any short or long term cognitive damage. We have them in the room next door. You can see them when you feel adequate enough to get up."

With a worried but relieved look, "Thank you doctor. I'm good now. Thank you." Dave said adjusting in bed.

"Ok. I'll be back later to check on you. If you need anything in the meantime just call for the nurse." The doctor and nurse then leave the room.

"Gosh I can't believe this is happening. The boys will be crushed but we will have to cancel the rest of the concerts. I better call the girls and tell them we will be home early." Dave looks over at the table next to his bed and sees the phone. Dave picks up the phone and winces in pain. Dave dials the number even though it hurts to move. Dave hears the phone ringing and moments later the sound of someone answering.

"Hello." Brittany said.

"Hi Brittany it's Dave."

"Oh hi Dave. What's up?"

"I am calling just to tell you girls that we are coming home early. We should be home later this afternoon."

"Why? Is something wrong? What did Alvin do?"

"No, no, Alvin didn't do anything. There was an accident and the boys can't perform the remainder of their shows so we are coming home early."

With worry in her voice, "Wait what do you mean there was an accident. Is everyone ok?"

"I can't explain now Brittany. I got to go. We can talk when we get home."

"Wait Dave….he hung up."


	5. The Boys Are Home

_**At The Chipettes Treehouse.**_

Brittany drops the phone as a wave of fear and panic washes over her. Hearing the noise Eleanor runs into the room.

"What was that?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh Eleanor it's horrible."

"What's horrible?"

"The boys, it's the boys."

"Brittany you aren't making any sense. What about the boys is so horrible."

"That was Dave on the phone. He said there was an accident and they are coming home early." Tears begin to form in Brittany's eyes. "He said they couldn't preform and…and they would be home today. Before I could ask more Dave hung up."

Worried now but trying to hide it Eleanor walks over to Brittany and hugs her in an attempt to comfort her. "Don't cry Brittany. I'm sure the boys are fine."

"But, but what if they aren't."

"Dave is with them and he wouldn't let them get hurt."

"I don't know Elle. Dave sounded like he wasn't doing the best either and I could hear the concern in his voice."

"You know Dave, he has always been overprotective of all of us. I'm sure he was just in a hurry."

"Maybe you are right. We won't know though until they get home." Settling down a little. "Where is Jeanette? We should tell her what Dave said."

"She said she was going outside to check on her flowers."

Brittany and Eleanor walk over to the window and look out over the lawn until they see Jeanette.

Calling down to Jeanette, "Jeanette can you come up here, it's really important." Brittany said.

Jeanette turns and looks up seeing her sisters standing in the window. "Sure Brittany. I'll be up in a minute." Jeanette then starts to skip happily up to the treehouse unaware of the news she was about to receive. Entering the treehouse Jeanette notices the worried looks on her their faces.

"Is something wrong?" Jeanette asked shrugging.

"We umm have some bad news Jeanette. We should sit down." Eleanor said. They all walk into the kitchen and sit at the table.

"What's wrong?" Jeanette asked with a worried look forming on her face.

Brittany starts to cry again.

"Apparently there was an accident, leaving the boys unable to perform. So they are coming home today. Unfortunately we don't know anything else right now." Eleanor said.

"Oh gosh! I hope they are alright."

Frowning and lowering her head, "Me too." Eleanor said.

Jeanette and Eleanor both lean toward Brittany and all three girls embrace each other for comfort.

* * *

 _ **Back At the Hospital**_

Dave goes to the chipmunk's room. Alvin and Theodore are awake but Simon is asleep in his bad. All three have a cast on their leg except for Simon who also has bandages wrapped around his head.

"Boys."

"Dave! You are ok." Theodore said.

Dave goes over to Theodore. "I'm glad you boys are ok."

"Dave I'm worried about Simon, he hasn't woken up yet." Alvin said with his head down.

Dave walks over to Alvin and sits next to him. "It will be fine Alvin. Simon just hit his head a little, he might be sleepy but the doctor said you will all be fine in a few weeks."

"Are you sure Dave?" Alvin asked.

"Yes Alvin I'm sure. I'm just glad you are all ok." Standing back up, "I already called ahead and told the girls that we will be home later today."

"You told the girls!" Alvin said.

"No not really. I only told Brittany we will be home today. I didn't have time to explain what happened."

"You told Brittany!"

"The girls must be worried." Theodore said.

"Worried, I bet you Brittany is freaking out. You know how she gets." Alvin said.

"Alvin, Theodore you both need to relax. We will be home later and I will talk to the girls and explain everything. Until then you boys should get some rest. I'm going to see what we need to do to get out of her."

"Yes Dave." both said.

* * *

 _ **Back At The House**_

A few hours later Dave and the chipmunks are pulling up to the house in their taxi.

Hearing the taxi Brittany runs to the window. "Jeanette, Eleanor they are here." both girls jump up and they all run outside.

Looking over at the sleeping chipmunks, "I guess they are still exhausted. The doctor did say they needed all the rest they could get." Dave said. Dave pays the driver, picks up the chipmunks and gets out of the taxi.

The girls see Dave carrying the sleeping chipmunks.

"Alvin!"

"Oh Simon!"

"Theodore!"

The girls run up, "Oh girls there you are. Follow me insides and we can talk after I put the boys in bed." Dave limping slowly makes his way to the chipmunks room. Finally reaching their room Dave places the chipmunks in their beds and makes his way back downstairs. When downstairs Dave leads the girls into the living room. "I need to sit girls. Come here and I'll explain everything." The girls jump up onto the table and stand in front of Dave.

"What happened?" Brittany asked.

"Why did they have cast on?" Eleanor asked.

"Why did Simon have a bandage on his head?" Jeanette asked.

"Girls please. They are ok." Adjusting to a better position. "We got into a car crash on our way back to our hotel. The next thing I know we are in the hospital. After I woke up I spoke to the doctor and he said everything will be ok after a few weeks of rest. He said the boys had just broken their legs but not to severely. Well except for Simon." Jeanette lowers her head. "Simon will be fine Jeanette. The doctor said he just hit his head but no permanent damage will occur. The doctor did say he might experience some headaches during his recovery though."

"But they will be ok, right Dave?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes Eleanor."

"Phew." All three girls said falling down into a heap on the table.

"What about you Dave. How are you feeling?" Jeanette asked.

"I'm fine, just a little sore."

"How can you take care of the boys if you need to relax and heal yourself?" Eleanor asked.

"I will be fine. I've taken care of them in worse conditions. I remember once when they all had the measles."

"No Dave that isn't fair! You can relax and get better, we will take care of them." Brittany said.

"Thanks Brittany but that isn't necessary. I can handle it."

"No Dave. Brittany is right we can do it." Jeanette said.

"But-"

"But nothing." Eleanor said.

"Ok, ok I know when I'm beat. Can I at least make dinner tonight?"

All three girls, "No!"

"I will make dinner." Eleanor said.

"I'll gather up our medical supplies in case we need anything." Jeanette said.

"I can start the laundry." Brittany said.

"I really do appreciate you girls wanted to help so much." Dave said.

"No problem Dave." Brittany said.

The girls quickly leap off the table and run to start the tasks they assigned themselves. Dave in pain slowly gets up and heads upstairs to his room for some rest of his own.

 _ **In the basement**_ : Brittany is carrying piles of clothes to the washer. "I don't know how Dave does all this laundry every day." Brittany nearly trips under the weight of the clothes. Brittany reaches the washer and throws the clothes inside. "Let's see, we got stuff for Alvin, me, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, and Dave. Yep that should do it for now." After starting the washer Brittany heads back upstairs.

 _ **In the treehouse**_ : Jeanette sits at the kitchen table looking over all the first aid kits and other supplies she could find. "I think I got everything we could need. It's a good thing Simon keeps a good supply of medical equipment."

 _ **In the kitchen**_ : Eleanor is busy cooking dinner. "I hope everyone will like the soup. They should It's Theodore's own recipe after all." While stirring the soup, "Time for a taste test." Eleanor gathers some of the soup in the wooden spoon and taste it. "Yummy. This will certainly help everyone feel better." After a while the soup is finally done cooking. "Brittany, Jeanette dinner is ready." Brittany and Jeanette come running into the kitchen. Eleanor pours some of the soup into a bowl. "Brittany can you take this to Dave while I fill the bowls for the boys?"

"Sure." Brittany said grabbing the bowl and heading to Dave's room. Brittany knocks at Dave's door.

"Come in."

Brittany walks in. "Here is some soup Eleanor made. Be careful it's hot." Brittany places the bowl of soup on a tray and puts it on the bed in front of Dave.

"Thank you Brittany."

"You are welcome Dave." Brittany then headed out of the room and back to the kitchen.

"Are we taking soup up to the boys now?" Brittany asked.

"Yep." Eleanor said.

"Are we going to feed them their soup?" Jeanette asked.

"That was the plan Jeanette." Brittany answered with a smile.

Eleanor finished pouring the soup out into the other three bowls. "Okay lets head upstairs." They all take a bowl and head upstairs to the boys room. They quietly open the door and peak inside. Seeing that the boys are awake they walk into the room.

"We brought you guys some soup." Eleanor said.

"Yum soup." Theodore said.

Brittany walks over to Alvin, Jeanette to Simon, and Eleanor to Theodore.

* * *

 ** _Brittany and Alvin_**

Rubbing Alvin on the back, "how are you feeling Alvin?"

"My leg really hurts but besides that, mostly tired."

"I'm just glad you are ok. I was so worried when Dave first called and didn't say much."

"I told Dave you would be. I'm sorry you were so worried."

"It's alright. You are home now and that's all that matters to me." Brittany said while hugging Alvin tightly.

"Ow ow ow. Britt I'm still sore remember."

Quickly letting go, "sorry."

"It's alright."

"Here try some soup. Eleanor made it so you know it'll be good." Brittany scoops up a spoonful of soup and slowly brings it up to Alvin's mouth so he can eat it.

"That's delicious."

"Here have some more."

* * *

 _ **Eleanor and Theodore**_

"Want some soup Theodore?"

"Yes please."

"I hope you like it. I made it from your recipe." Eleanor feeds Theodore some of the soup,

"Yum. That's better than I've ever made it."

Eleanor giggles. "Well I'm glad you like it. There is plenty so eat up."

"I will."

"I'm glad to see the accident hasn't ruined your appetite."

"Yeah me too." Eleanor and Theodore both laugh.

"Honestly though I'm just glad you are ok."

"Me too. I'm sorry if we worried you."

"I was but not anymore and that's what counts."

* * *

 _ **Jeanette and Simon:**_

"It is very nice of you guys to think of us."

"Of course Simon. We really care about you guys."

"I know."

"Here try some of the soup." Jeanette feeds Simon some of the soup.

"It's really good."

"Good. How is your head?"

"It hurts a little but it'll be alright."

"At least you are ok" Jeanette blushes.

"Yeah." Looking over at his brothers, "I'm glad we are all ok. Speaking of which how is Dave?"

"Dave is doing well. A little sore but ok."

"That's good."

"Here have some more soup." As Jeanette tries to give more of the soup she accidentally spills some of it on Simon's lap.

Simon tries frantically to rub the burning soup off his lap. "Jeanette! Look what you did."

"Sorry Simon." Jeanette said, grabbing paper towels and tries frantically to clean up the soup.

Simon roughly grabs the paper towels from Jeanette. "Here let me do it." Simon said in an annoyed voice.

"Just trying to help." Jeanette said, lowering her head slightly.

Simon finishes cleaning up the spilled soup and realizes what he said. "I'm sorry Jeanette, I don't know why I acted like that.

"You guys ok over there?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette looks up at her sister. "Yeah Britt." Jeanette then looks back at Simon. "It's ok Simon. I understand."

Simon puts his paw on Jeanette's. "Thank you for being so sweet."

Blushing, "Thanks Simon. How about some more soup, this time in you not on you."

"Sounds good." Simon said, laughing.

The girls continue feeding the boys until the soup is gone. Then they talk for a bit.

"Alvin, guess what I brought." Brittany said.

"I don't know. What?"

"Markers!"

Alvin makes a confused face. "Huh?"

"Markers. You know to write on your cast." Brittany then pulls out the three markers she brought, throwing Jeanette the purple one, Eleanor the green one, and keeping the pink one.

"Oh. What are you going to write?"

"You'll have to wait till I'm done to see."

Brittany starts writing on Alvin's cast. She writes, "Get better soon, xoxoxo." Then she draws tiny hearts around what she wrote.

Jeanette writes, "Hope you feel better soon, xoxoxo."

"Eleanor writes, "Love you Theoadorable. You better get well soon so we can bake together, xoxoxo." Then Eleanor draws a huge ice cream cone next to her message.

After they finish the boys look at what the girls wrote. All three blush, "thank you."

After talking some more the girls gather up the dishes and get ready to leave.

"You boys better get some sleep. You need your rest." Eleanor said in a playful but motherly way.

Jeanette and Brittany, "yeah."

"You don't need to treat us like we are little kids." Alvin said.

"We aren't but we want you to get better as soon as possible." Brittany said.

"We really appreciate it." Theodore said.

"Well good. Now prove it by going to sleep." Brittany said.

"Fine." Came from all three chipmunks.

After that the girls leave the room, closing the door behind them. They then put the dishes in the sink and head for bed themselves.

Getting into bed, "I'm glad the boys are home safe." Eleanor said.

"Agreed. Let's get some sleep girls, it's been to long of a day." Brittany said.

"Good night Brittany." Jeanette and Eleanor said.

"Night."


	6. A Moody Simon

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated the story in a long time. In addition to writing this new chapter I went and fixed the problems in the previous chapters. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

The chipettes decide to take the day off from school to take care of Dave and the boys. They get up early to prepare breakfast for everyone.

"Jeanette, will you take Dave's breakfast up to him?" Brittany asked.

"Sure." Jeanette takes the plate from Brittany and heads upstairs to Dave's room. She knocks on the bedroom door.

"Come in." Jeanette opens the door, walk into the room and stands next to Dave's bed.

"Good morning Jeanette."

"Good morning Dave. I have your breakfast. Today is scrambled eggs and toast."

"Sounds good." Dave takes the plate from Jeanette and places it on the tray in front of him. "Thank you Jeanette and not just for the breakfast but for you, Brittany, and Eleanor being so helpful."

"You are welcome, but we really don't mind. We are more than happy to help while you guys heal."

"Well still I really do appreciate it." After talking for a few more minutes Jeanette heads back downstairs to the kitchen.

"Is everything ready for us to take the boys their breakfast?" Jeanette asked as she walked in the kitchen.

"Just about." Eleanor said.

Brittany motions for Jeanette to join them on the counter. Jeanette walks over to the table and hops onto one of the chairs and then onto the table itself. From there Jeanette hops over to the counter where she joins her sisters.

Brittany turns to face Jeanette. "Before we go up I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just didn't seem alright after the way Simon acted last night."

"I've never seen Simon act like. It's not that he was mean but that he wasn't his usual nervous self around you." Eleanor said.

"I know. I was just surprised is all." Jeanette said.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt or upset?" Brittany asked as she placed her paw on her sisters shoulder.

"I'm sure."

"Then I believe you." Brittany said.

"Everything is ready to go." Eleanor said smiling.

The girls grab the plates and head up to the boys' room. As they enter the room they notice the boys were just starting to wake up.

"Morning boys." Brittany said with a smile.

"Morning." All three say in unison.

* * *

 _ **Brittany and Alvin**_

Brittany walks over to Alvin and places the plate of food onto a tray and places it in front of him. "How are feeling today Alvie?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"Unfortunately, I'm doing the same as yesterday. I take that back I'm doing better ever since we returned and I could be closer to you."

"Oh Alvin that's very sweet. You make me feel so special."

"You are special." Alvin suddenly twists his upper body as a sudden surge of pain from his leg traveled through his body.

Brittany has a worried look as she watches Alvin move in pain. "Alvin are you alright?

"Yeah I'm alright. Just a little pain."

"Did the doctor give you guys any pain killers?"

"No. According to the doctor chipmunks can't take pain killers or it could kill us."

"That's stupid."

"I know but Simon said it was true, so I guess there isn't anything we can do about it. At least we are home and we can rest."

"I'm glad you are back but I wish you didn't have to get hurt just to come home."

* * *

 _ **Theodore and Eleanor**_

Eleanor walks over to Theodore's bed. Before giving him his breakfast Eleanor bends down and kisses Theodore on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Just a kiss for my honey."

"Hehe. Well it was a very nice kiss."

"Good to hear." Eleanor hands Theodore his breakfast.

"Yum eggs. My favorite breakfast food."

"I know. That's why I made them."

* * *

 _ **Simon and Jeanette**_

Jeanette slowly walks over to Simon's bed.

"Morning Simon.'

"Morning Jeanette."

"Here's your breakfast." Jeanette holds the plate out in front of her waiting for Simon to take it.

"I'm not hungry."

Jeanette pulls back the plate. "You aren't?"

"Yes."

"I think you should still try to eat."

"I said I'm not hungry!" Simon said annoyed.

"Sorry Simon. I just thought a nice breakfast might make you feel a little better."

"I don't care. You should have listened the first time I said I wasn't hungry."

Jeanette lowers her head slightly and looks away from Simon. "I'm sorry. I care about you and I was just trying to be nice."

"So." Simon said folding his arms in annoyance.

"Well if you are going to be a jerk then I won't care about you." Jeanette said. Jeanette is very upset at this point. In a moment of sadness and anger Jeanette throws the plate on the floor and watches it shatter into pieces. The plate breaking sends food everywhere. Everyone else in the room turns to look toward the sound of the plate breaking. Everyone looked quick enough to see the last glimpse of Jeanette running out of the room. Everyone is quiet as Brittany and Eleanor walk over to the spot where the plate broke. They then look up at Simon who still has his arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face.

"What happened?" Brittany asked.

"Don't know and don't care." Simon said.

Brittany made a strange face at how Simon said that. Brittany not wanting to start an argument let it slide for now. "Umm ok."

"Should we follow Jeanette or clean this up first?" Eleanor asked.

"Jeanette will be fine, besides I think she needs some time alone. We can clean this up first and then go check on her."

"Alright."

Eleanor and Brittany work quickly to clean up the mess of food and broken glass. After the mess was cleaned up they stand by the doorway prepared to go find Jeanette. "Sorry to cut it short boys but we'll be back later." Brittany said.

"Ok." Alvin and Theodore said sounding disappointed. Simon remains quiet and just rolls over in bed. With that Brittany and Eleanor leave the room.

* * *

 _ **The Chipmunks**_

After the girls leave Theodore and Alvin look over at Simon giving him a mean stare.

"What!"

"Why were you so mean to Jeanette to make her run out of the room like that?" Alvin asked.

"I wasn't mean."

"It sounded pretty mean." Theodore added.

"I said I wasn't mean." Simon said angrily.

"You are doing it right now." Alvin said.

"Shut up Alvin, you don't know what you are talking about."

"I know you did something to make Jeanette leave and that made Brittany and Eleanor leave. Which hurts Theodore and I because now we aren't able to spend time with them. This isn't like you Simon, and that concerns me. What really makes it bad though is that you don't seem to care."

"Jeez Alvin that was harsh." Theodore said.

Alvin turns on his side to face Theodore. "No it wasn't. At least I didn't mean it to be. I was just letting Simon know how he was acting."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Simon yelled.

Alvin and Theodore go quiet and stare at each other in shock. Simon just rolls over in bed and lays there trying to sleep. With nothing else to do and not wanting to start another argument with Simon both Alvin and Theodore decide to lay down as well.

* * *

 _ **The Chipettes**_

Jeanette runs out of the room and runs to her bedroom in the treehouse. When she reaches her room Jeanette jumps onto her bed and buries her face into her pillow. Jeanette sobs quietly as she thinks to herself. _"What is wrong with Simon? He was rude last night and a jerk today. Did I do something to upset him? I must have, Simon wouldn't act this way unless I did something to upset him. Maybe he really doesn't like me like he said. I just don't understand. Simon never acts like this. He is usually the nicest person, epically to me."_

Brittany and Eleanor have just left the room to find Jeanette.

"Where do you think she ran off to?" Eleanor asked.

"Knowing Jeanette she probably ran to her bed. Her bed is her comfort zone when she is really upset. We should check there first." Brittany said.

So Brittany and Eleanor run off to their room. When they reach their room they see Jeanette lying face down in her bed. They look at each other and both have a look of concern for their sister. They make their way over to Jeanette's bed and sit down on either side of her.

"Jeanette, will you sit up and talk to us?" Eleanor asked while rubbing her sister on the back for comfort. A few seconds pass until Jeanette finally decides to sit up. Looking at her sisters they could see the start of tears forming in her eyes.

Brittany gives Jeanette a loving and comforting hug. "It's ok Jeanette, don't cry."

"What did I do wrong? Why is Simon being so mean?"

"I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong." Eleanor said.

"I must have. If I didn't why would he be so mean?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. In fact all you have done is care about Simon. Plus you've been very loving to him." Brittany said. Brittany and Jeanette break their hug.

"Simon might not be trying to be mean." Eleanor said.

Jeanette turns her head towards Eleanor. "What do you mean?"

"He has a broken leg and he hit his head. The pain might not make him cranky but the headaches he is supposed to get would. Think about it like this. Brittany is normally very nice and pretty cheerful but when she has a headache she gets moody." Eleanor said.

"Hey!" Brittany said slightly offended.

"Sorry, no offense." Eleanor said.

"Hehe, no it's alright. I know I can get cranky." Brittany said.

Jeanette wipes away the few tears that formed in her eyes. "You really think it is that simple?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that it's as simple as that." Eleanor said.

"That makes me feel a little better. If the cause really is Simon's headaches and not me then I would be a little happier. I still feel bad for him but knowing it's not my fault makes his attitude a little more excusable."

"Brittany and I are glad you feel better." Eleanor said.

"Thanks guys. I'm lucky to have sisters like you." Jeanette said.

"That's what sisters are for." Brittany said with a smile. Brittany, Eleanor, and Jeanette embrace each other for a sisterly hug. A few moments later they break their hug.

"I'm sorry I got all emotional and broke that plate. I can go clean it up now." Jeanette said.

"Don't worry about it, Brittany and I already cleaned it up." Eleanor said.

"That's good and thank you. Well if everything is done then what do we do now?" Jeanette asked.

"We can check on the boys and make sure they don't need anything." Brittany said.

"Ok." Jeanette and Eleanor say in unison.

The chipettes stand up and walk over to the window that has the zip line leading to the chipmunk's bedroom. Peering across the way and into the room the chipettes can see that the chipmunks are already fast asleep.

"I guess they were really tired." Brittany said.

"What do we do until they wake up?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't know but I have some homework to finish." Jeanette said.

"Well with nothing important to do here I'm going to head to the store for groceries." Eleanor said.

"I'll go with you Elle." Brittany said.

"Sounds good." Eleanor said.

Brittany and Eleanor leave for the store while Jeanette stays behind to work on her homework.

* * *

 _ **At The Store**_

"Are we getting anything specific?" Brittany asked.

"We need the basics like milk and eggs but no nothing specific. We do need to decide what we are eating tonight so we know what to get."

"How about we go simple and just get some frozen pizzas."

"Pizza does sound good and an easy to make dinner is a plus."

"What about getting something for dessert?"

"Do you have something in mind?"

"We could get some fruit and make smoothies for dessert."

"That sounds really good."

Brittany and Eleanor finish their shopping pretty quickly. They then pay for the groceries and start heading home. When they reach the house they go into the kitchen and put away the groceries. After everything is put away they decide to check on the chipmunks and Dave. Finding everyone asleep they decide to go back to the treehouse.

* * *

 _ **At the Treehouse**_

Brittany and Eleanor walk into the treehouse and find Jeanette sitting at the kitchen table. Seeing them enter the kitchen Jeanette turns to face her sisters.

"How did the shopping go?" Jeanette asked.

"It went well." Eleanor said.

"Did you get stuff for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, we decided to get some frozen pizzas." Brittany answered.

"That's cool. How about dessert?" Jeanette asked.

"Brittany had the wonderful idea of making smoothies for dessert, so we got some fruit to do exactly that." Eleanor answered.

"Ooo, sounds delicious. I agree, that was a wonderful idea."

"Thank you. I thought so myself." Brittany said.

"Hey Britt do you know what time it is?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany looks down at her watch to check the time. "It's only 2:30. Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason. I just wanted to know the time. It's still so early. We still have a few hours until it's time to start making the pizzas and we have no idea when the boys will be up."

"In other words you mean we have time to waste." Brittany said.

"Exactly." Eleanor said.

"Since I just finished my homework I think I'll take a nap." Jeanette said.

"A nap sounds perfect right now. I think I'll take one too." Eleanor said.

"Yeah me too." Brittany said. So all three of them go upstairs to their bedroom and lay in their beds.

"I'll set the alarm for 6:30." Eleanor said.

"Ok." Jeanette and Brittany say in unison. They lay down and quickly fall asleep. They sleep soundly until the alarm goes off a few hours later.

Slowly waking up the three chipettes sit up in bed and begin to wipe the sleep from their eyes. Brittany swings her legs over the edge of the bed and slowly gets up. Standing up Brittany stretches her arms above her head and yawns. After stretching Brittany walks into the bathroom and closes the door. Jeanette reaches over to her nightstand and grabs her glasses as she yawns. Eleanor is already out of bed and heading downstairs. A minute later Brittany emerges from the bathroom.

"Where is Eleanor?" Brittany asked.

"She already went downstairs. I heard her leave so I assume she is at the house already." Jeanette answered.

"Oh ok. Well we might as well get ready and head over there ourselves." Brittany and Jeanette get ready and head over to the house and meet Eleanor in the kitchen.

"About time you two got here." Eleanor said as she places the pizza in the oven.

"Instead of waiting for the food to get done I think we should get the boys and help them down here now so it won't be a hassle later." Brittany said.

"That's a good idea. Let's do it." Eleanor said.

The chipettes exit the kitchen and head upstairs to the boys bedroom. Entering the room the girls see that the boys are still sleeping. They go over to their respective chipmunk and gently shake them awake.

"Come on Alvin its time to get up." Brittany said.

"Theodore you too. Come on get up." Eleanor said.

Jeanette nervously approaches Simon's bed. Being quit and gently she shakes Simon to wake him up. "Simon it's time to wake up."

The girls are successful at waking the boys up. Groggy and not really responsive the boys follow the girls lead as they hand them their crutches and help them out of bed. As they slowly make their way downstairs the girls take extra care to be careful on the stairs. Finally they make it down the stairs without any problems. They lead the boys into the kitchen and help them onto the chairs where they sit and rest. Eleanor gets some glasses and pours everyone some juice. Brittany passes out the drinks as they are poured. As the boys take slow sips of their drinks they start to feel more awake.

"Thanks girls for helping us all the way down here." Alvin said smiling.

"It was no problem." Brittany said.

Simon says nothing as he puts his glass down and looks up at Jeanette. He gives her a look that shows his sorrow. "Jeanette I don't know what to say. I don't know what came over me earlier. I didn't mean to be so mean to you. I would never do that on purpose." Jeanette is momentarily shocked at his words and how sincere he sounds. His words make her forget how awful she felt earlier that day. Jeanette rushes over to give him a gentle hug.

"I forgive you. I know now you would never be nasty to anyone on purpose. I hate myself for getting so emotional earlier."

"No, no how you acted was reasonable for how I treated you. I wasn't feeling well and instead of sharing that I took it out on you and that isn't fair." Simon looks over at his brother and gives them a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry how I acted toward you guys."

"Don't worry about it. All is forgiven. It's not like you were that bad." Alvin said.

Brittany and Eleanor in unison, "Aww." A few moments later and everyone is settled down and sitting at the table.

Theodore sniffs the air as he gets a whiff of something cooking. "What's cooking?" Theodore asked.

"Frozen pizzas and they are almost done." Eleanor answered.

"Yummy." Theodore said.

"We also got something special for dessert tonight." Brittany said.

"What is that?" Alvin asks.

"Smoothies." Eleanor said.

They sit and make small chit chat until the timer on the stove goes off. Eleanor gets up and takes the pizzas out of the stove and places them on the table to cool.

"I'll go get Dave." Brittany said. Brittany then leaves the kitchen and heads upstairs. She stops at Dave's bedroom door and knocks.

"Come in." Dave said. Brittany enters his room.

"We have dinner cooling on the table if you want to come join us."

"Thank you Brittany but I'm not very hungry tonight."

"Oh, are you ok Dave?"

"Yes I'm fine, just not hungry."

"Alright, well we save you some in case you change your mind later."

"Ok thank you."

Brittany walks out the room and quietly shuts the door behind her. She then heads back downstairs and walks into the kitchen.

"Dave said he wasn't hungry, so I told him we would save him some for later."

"Ok. Well the pizza is cool enough now." Eleanor said.

Eleanor starts cutting the pizzas and passes out slices evenly. She makes sure to save Dave a few slices. After the food is served they all eat without really talking. About twenty minutes later and everyone has finished.

"That was really good for frozen pizzas." Alvin said.

"Yeah." Eleanor said.

"You think that was good wait until we have the smoothies." Brittany said.

"When can we have those?" Theodore asks.

"I can make them now if everyone wants." Eleanor said.

Everyone else in unison, "Yes."

At their request Eleanor starts to make the smoothies for their dessert. It doesn't take her long to make all the smoothies and soon enough everyone is enjoying the delicious dessert.

"What are we doing after this?" Simon asks.

"We should probably head to bed for school tomorrow." Brittany said.

"We've been sleeping most of the day." Alvin said.

"As you should. We have only had a nap. Besides you three need all the sleep you can get." Eleanor said.

"Are you making us go to school too?" Theodore asks.

"Yes." All three chipettes answer.

"Why?" Alvin asks.

"You aren't crippled Alvin. You might have a broken leg but you can still get around." Brittany said.

"We don't have a choice do we?" Simon asks.

"You got it." Eleanor said.

All three chipmunks look at each other and realize they can't win this argument. "Fine."

After they finish their smoothies the girls help the boys get back upstairs. They help them get back into bed.

"Goodnight Alvin."

"Goodnight Theo."

"Night Simon."

"Night." The chipmunks respond in unison.

The girls then leave the room and head back to their treehouse.

"See Jeanette we told you it would all be ok." Brittany said.

"I guess you were right." Jeanette said.

"Those boys wouldn't do anything that would cause them to lose us." Eleanor said.

"To be honest we wouldn't do anything to lose them either." Brittany said.

"Well I guess that means we are lucky and we got to hope that it stays that way." Jeanette said.

"We don't need to hope, I know everything will be great." Brittany said. Eleanor and Jeanette shake their heads in agreement. They then climb into bed and quickly drift off to sleep for the night.


	7. Simon the Hero vs Simon the Jerk

**I want to make a special shout out to ChipetteLover16. I totally recommend you go check her stories out. I promise you won't be disappointed. She is a very talented writer and is exactly the type of person we should appreciate and support. So I encourage you to go check out her stories, leave some reviews and let this fellow author know that her work doesn't go unnoticed.**

 **ChipetteLover16 I dedicate this chapter to you. It was your wonderfully kind words on my writing ability that inspired me to write this chapter and upload it as fast as I did. I'm glad to know that at least one person enjoys my work.**

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning at Breakfast**_

The chipmunks and chipettes make their way into the kitchen. The girls walk next to the boys making sure they don't need any assistance as they slowly make their way to the table. It takes a few moments but they finally take their seats at the table. Dave stops cooking for a moment to turn and face them.

"Good morning everyone." Dave said.

"Morning Dave." They said in unison.

Eleanor looks up at Dave with a concerned smile. "I would have been more than happy to make breakfast. You should be in bed resting."

"I know you would have Eleanor but that isn't necessary. I really appreciate all the help you girls have given me the last few days, but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of things around here."

"Are you sure Dave? It really isn't a problem." Brittany said.

"Yes I'm sure. Besides you girls don't need to miss anymore school."

"We only missed yesterday. No big deal." Eleanor said.

"It might not be a big deal, but I don't like when any of you miss school."

"Do we have to go to school today?" Alvin asked while pointing at Simon, and Theodore.

"No." Dave said.

"Really?" Alvin asked.

"No Alvin. You three have to go to school."

"Ahh." Alvin said.

"Sorry Alvin, but you aren't bad enough to justify staying home for another day." Dave said. Dave turns back around to continue his cooking.

"Ok." Alvin said sounding disappointed.

"It's not that bad Alvin, think about all the attention you will get for your cast." Simon said. Alvin seems to cheer up after hearing this.

"I have a way more important question. What's for breakfast?" Everyone but Dave gives Theodore a confused look.

"Today I decided to make some delicious blueberry pancakes." Dave finishes making the pancakes, passes out the food, and then sits down to join them.

"Yay, blueberry is my favorite." Theodore said before digging into his food.

"These pancakes are really good." Jeanette said.

"Thank you Jeanette."

"You are welcome."

After breakfast they rushed to get ready for school. "Hurry up everyone, I have to get you to school." Dave said standing at the front door. All six munks walk out to the car and climb into the back seat. Dave gets into the car. "Is everyone ready?" Dave asked looking at them in the rear view mirror.

"Yes." They said in unison.

Dave starts the car, pulls out of the driveway, and drives to the school. Dave pulls up to the front of the school and parks the car. "Have a good day everyone." Dave said smiling at them.

All six munks climb out of the car. Once all of them are out they turn and wave to Dave as he drives away. They walk into the school and head for their first class. On their way to class a few girls step in their way, blocking their progression.

"What happened Alvin? Why are Simon, Theodore, and you wearing casts?" Emily asked.

Alvin was ready to answer but Brittany stepped in front of him. Brittany then raised her paw to cover his mouth. "There was an accident but they are fine now. They are under the best care possible." Brittany said raising her other paw in Eleanor and Jeanette's direction.

"I believe she was asking Alvin, not you Brittany." Muffy said.

"Did I say anything about caring who she was asking? Why did you three bug us anyways?" Brittany asked.

"If you must know we wanted to see if the world famous chipmunks wanted to date some real girls. We heard that they asked out you three little rodents. I can't imagine they would do that unless they were forced. I feel bad for them so I'm offering them a chance to date the best possible girls." Emily said. Emily's insults gets Brittany's blood boiling but she is unable to think of a good enough come back.

Eleanor steppes forward and in front of Theodore. "Muffy, you shouldn't give Brittany attitude." Alvin and Theodore stand there unable to speak from the shock of the situation. Simon on the other hand stands there looking more nervous than shocked.

The third girl who originally stood behind Emily and Muffy steps forward. "We can do whatever we want. We are the prettiest girls in the school, so we are naturally better than you little fur balls." Sarah said while waving her finger in the air in that cliché basic, spoiled, valley girl manner.

Surprisingly Jeanette the shyest of all the munks steps forward. "You can't talk to my sisters like that. Who are you? Let me tell you who you are. You are the spoiled girl whose only friends are the whiney one and the superficial pretty girl." Jeanette said pointing at Emily and then Muffy. "Plus you aren't the best possible girls to date, unless someone wants some fake girls who care about no one but themselves." Jeanette said pointing at Emily and then Muffy.

The other five munks and the three girls stand there speechless. Their inability to speak caused by the absolute insanity of Jeanette's words. It takes a minute but they all eventually snap out of it.

"Wow Jeanette that was just wow." Brittany said amazed.

"Go Jeanette!" Eleanor said cheering. All three girls high five.

Simon's face turns from a look of nervousness to a look of amazement. Simon suddenly hugs Jeanette lovingly. "That was amazing Jeanette. I didn't know you had that in you. You were so strong and protective of Brittany, and Eleanor." Simon said. Simon's loving words and hug cause Jeanette to blush immensely.

"Dang Jeanette." Alvin said.

"Yeah, that's the way to deal with bullies." Theodore said.

"Celebrate now but you won't be later when you are the most unpopular people in the school." Emily said.

"A few bad rumors around school and no one will talk to you little fur balls."

At this point Alvin is getting even angrier than Brittany was a few minutes ago. Alvin in one swift movement swings himself to the front of the group. "Now it's my turn. First let's address your attitude. You shouldn't talk to anyone like that, but most certainly not to one of these beautiful ladies here." Alvin said pointing to the chipettes. Before Alvin could continue Simon steps up next to him.

"Let me handle the rest of this." Simon said with the most serious face he has ever used.

"Sure thing Si, but are you sure."

"Oh I'm sure. I'll say this once and only once, you will apologize and you will do it with the most sincere voice you can when we finish here. Next I think I speak for my brothers and I when I say we would never date girls like you." Simon steps to Jeanette's side and places his paw on her left shoulder. "See Jeanette here is what you would call the perfect girl. She is sweet, caring, protective, and let's not forget that she actually has a working brain unlike you three." Simon's words make Jeanette blush even more. "See Brittany and Eleanor they are real friends. They don't care if someone is popular or not. They value a person on their character." Simon said pointing at the other two chipettes. "Finally let's discuss your previous threat. You aren't going to spread any rumors, and if you try to you will pay the consequences. Trust me when I say that everyone around here would believe the world famous chipmunks over three overrated girls who walk around like they own the place."

"Whatever." Sarah said.

"You are the ones missing out." Emily said.

"We're out of here." Muffy said.

The three girls turn and quickly walk away. When they were gone the other five munks gather around Simon.

"I'm glad they are gone." Simon said placing his arm around Jeanette.

"That was amazing Simon." Jeanette said

"Yeah Si. Where did you learn to do that?" Alvin asked.

"I don't know. I just let what I was feeling dictate my words. Plus they were making my headache worse."

"Oh, are you ok?" Jeanette asked sweetly.

"I'm fine now." Simon said smiling at her.

"Thanks Simon for what you said. Also that was pretty cool." Brittany said.

"What Brittany said." Eleanor said.

"You mess with one munk you mess with all the munks." Theodore said.

"Well put Theo." Eleanor said.

Simon looks at his watch and notices that they are already a few minutes late to class. "Class started five minutes ago."

"We better hurry then. We'll help you guys get there." Brittany said.

They make their way to class as fast as possible. As they enter the classroom they are greeted by an angry Ms. Smith.

"Why were you six late to class?" Ms. Smith asked.

"Sorry Ms. Smith. It's our fault. Brittany, Eleanor, and Jeanette were helping us to class." Alvin said. The chipmunks point to their casts.

"It's true Ms. Smith." Theodore said.

"I see. Normally I would give you all detention but you told the truth for once so I'll excuse it."

"Thank you Ms. Smith." Brittany said.

"Just take your seats before I change my mind."

The chipmunks and chipettes take their seats at the front of the class. Ms. Smith continues her lesson but none of the munks were paying attention. Their minds were focused on more interesting things.

" _My Alvie is so dreamy."_

" _Brittany is so beautiful. I wish she had a chance to say something to those weirdos before Jeanette and Simon did. Brittany is so adorable when she gets jealous of other girls."_

" _I'm glad nothing bad happened to my precious Ellie."_

" _Those nasty girls are lucky they weren't trying to hurt my Theo."_

" _I'm truly surprised Simon had that in him. It was kind of hot but also strange for his character."_

" _Jeanette was so adorable earlier. I've never seen her act like that before. It was weird but attractive at the same time. It's like she has her own wild side."_

They remained lost in their thoughts for the rest of class. The rest of their classes passed by in pretty much the same matter. When lunch came around they all met up by their lockers. The girls help get the boys to the cafeteria before all the good food is gone. No reason to have a broken leg and have to eat the school slop. When they get to the cafeteria they walk over to their usual table.

"You guys sit here and rest. We'll get your lunches when we get ours." Brittany said.

"Thanks girls." Alvin said.

The girls leave to get the food. The boys climb onto the bench and then onto the top of the table. The girls return a few minutes later carrying the food. They climb onto the top of the table and join the boys. They start to eat their lunch, but are only able to get a few bites in before some of the other students start to swarm their table.

"Sorry to bother you guys at lunch but we wanted to see if you were ok. We heard what happened to you." Josh said.

"Alvin puts his fork down. "We are very sore as you can imagine. Other than that we are fine."

"Can we sign your casts then?" Suzy asked.

"Sure." Theodore said.

The students start to form small makeshift lines in front of each of the chipmunks. The students seem to get done fast enough but soon enough more and more students show up.

"This is going to take forever at this rate." Brittany said slightly concerned.

"We'll get it done soon enough." Alvin said.

"What about your lunch? You need to eat." Theodore said.

"We can't eat and stay still for people to sign our casts. We have to move to feed ourselves, but we can't be rude and send people away." Theodore said.

"Well there is only one reasonable solution. We must feed you!" Jeanette said. Jeanette moves next to Simon and starts to feed him his lunch. Brittany and Eleanor quickly follow suit.

"Hehe, this was a great idea Jeanette." Eleanor said.

"Thank you."

Alvin eats the food Brittany feeds him but he maintains a look of annoyance. "What's wrong Alvie?"

"What is this? Is this really your way of caring about us? Do you enjoy treating us like kids, or is it about you getting to play mother?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"You are feeding us like we are babies. Do you not see a problem with that?'

"No. Why would there be a problem? I'm doing this to help you Alvie."

"I still say it's weird but I won't upset you if you are truly enjoying this."

"I can stop if you really want me to."

"No, it's alright. You can keep feeding me."

This continues for the entire lunch period. After lunch the munks separate and head to their individual classes. The rest of the day is uneventful. This is fine with them since there day up to now hasn't been the best. The final bell rings and the munks meet at the entrance to the school. They don't have to wait long for Dave to show up. They all climb into the backseat of the car. Once everyone is seated and they put the belt on Dave pulls away from the school.

"How was school today?"

"It was good Dave." Simon said.

"Boring and uneventful as usual." Brittany said.

"Better to be boring than to be bad." Dave said.

"If you say so." Jeanette said with a smile.

Everyone is quiet for the remainder of the ride home. They pull into the driveway and everyone gets out. They all walk into the house and head to the kitchen for an after school snack. Alvin and Brittany both get fruit. Alvin grabs an apple and Brittany grabs a banana. The other four munks get their snacks from the fridge. Simon takes a Jell-O cup and Jeanette takes a yogurt. Theodore and Eleanor both take a pudding cup. Dave walks into the kitchen.

"Dinner will be early tonight so don't leave anywhere." Dave said.

"What's for dinner Dave?" Eleanor asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Dave answered.

"Yummy, one of my favorites." Theodore said.

"It's one of my favorites too."

* * *

 _ **Simon and Jeanette**_

Simon walks over and stands next to Jeanette. "Jeanette, do you want to help me with a science experiment I've been working on?"

"Sure." Simon and Jeanette head down to the basement where Simon conducts all his science experiments.

* * *

 _ **Brittany and Alvin**_

"Hey Britt, are we still going to watch that show together like you wanted?"

"Yeah if you still want to."

"I do." Alvin and Brittany go to the living room to watch TV.

* * *

 _ **Theodore and Eleanor**_

"Hey Theo you want to make some bets over a few games of checkers?"

"I don't know. You always win anymore."

"I'll go easy on you."

"Fine. What's the wager?"

"The usual."

"Can we wager cake recipes instead? I'm almost out of pie recipes."

"Sure. We can wager whatever you are willing to lose." Eleanor and Theodore head to the living room to play their games of checkers.

"I have to go to the store and get stuff for dinner. Everyone please behave." Dave said. Dave leaves and everyone resumes their activities. Everything seems fine until yelling from the basement becomes barely audible in the living room. The four munks sneak over to the basement door in an attempt to hear what's being yelled.

"Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry Simon. I didn't mean to break it."

"Always with the sorry. You are always sorry. Have you ever thought about not causing things like this to happen? If you could prevent these problems then you don't have to be sorry."

"I don't know why you are so mad. You can easily rebuild it."

"Of course I can rebuild it. I should be able to rebuild something that I already build. The point is I shouldn't have to."

"I said I was sorry. Let me help you and we can rebuild it together."

"No Jeanette. You'll just mess it up even more."

Quiet sobs can be heard from the basement. "You are being very mean right now Simon. Are you having another headache, does your leg hurt, or are you feeling ill?"

"For the last time I'm fine. You can't just explain away anger with some dumb headache, or leg pain."

"This isn't you Simon. You have never acted like this and you would never act like this. There must be something making you act like this."

"I have a theory." Simon pauses to breathe in and prepare to yell at the top of his lungs. "Maybe I'm so mad because you are a dim wit that can't do anything but mess stuff up."

Jeanette is on the brink of crying. "Simon you really are a major jerk. I thought I knew you but I guess I was wrong. You messed up Simon Seville. I ignored it the two other times but not this time. Three strikes and you're out of the ball game and your career is finished. The only thing I messed up was agreeing to date you."

Jeanette runs up the basement steps crying. For an instant Simon seems to regret his words but it's too late. Jeanette reaches the door and bursts through it, knocking everyone down to the ground. Jeanette continues running to the treehouse and doesn't stop until she reaches her room.

* * *

 _ **The Chipmunks**_

Alvin and Theodore slowly make their way down the basements stairs. Unlike the chipettes the chipmunks' faces portray a very specific emotion. That emotion is pure fear. Whether it be from the fact that Simon rarely yells, the fact he never yells at Jeanette, or the worst of all the face he is making. Simon's facial expression screams anger but also regret. The fear he could have more rage in him is what terrifies Alvin and Theodore.

"Hey Simon." Alvin said in a quiet tone.

"Yes Alvin?" Simon said in a calmer tone but one that still holds anger.

"Are you ok?" Theodore asked.

"No.'

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Alvin asked.

"That will be hard. I'm not sure what happened."

"Well something mad you angry." Theodore said.

"I know what did that. Jeanette broke a piece off my new invention."

"That's all?" Theodore asked.

"I guess. I don't really remember anything after that."

"Nothing?" Alvin asked.

"Nothing. The last thing I remember clearly is Jeanette running up the stairs crying. I only remember bits and pieces of things that I said to her."

"That's strange." Theodore said.

"You still look mad. Are you still very mad?" Alvin asked.

"No, not really. I feel more sick than angry."

"Do you remember what Jeanette said to you?" Theodore asked.

"Somewhat. She said we were over didn't she?" Simon asked with extreme sadness wearing on his face.

"I'm afraid so." Alvin said.

"Do you think there is any way I can fix this?"

"I don't know Simon. I would say it isn't worth trying until we find out what's causing you to freak out like this." Alvin said.

"That's probably for the best."

"Maybe you should go lay down and relax." Theodore said.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll go do that."

Simon leaves the basement and heads to his room to rest. Alvin and Theodore go back upstairs and sit on the coach.

* * *

 _ **The Chipettes**_

Brittany and Eleanor run after Jeanette. They would look concerned but in truth their faces were blank. A mix of emotions are stirring within them. There isn't a dominant emotion to portray at the moment. They reach the treehouse and search for Jeanette. Just like before they find Jeanette laying in her bed but this time she was full on crying. They walk over to Jeanette's bed and stand at its side.

"Jeanette?" Brittany said very concerned.

"You two can go away. I don't want to talk about it."

"We aren't leaving you like this." Eleanor said.

"What is there to talk about? Simon and me are over and it's my fault."

"It isn't your fault." Brittany said.

"You obviously heard what Simon said."

"We heard him yelling." Eleanor sits on the bed next to Jeanette. "A person yells when they are really mad. People who are really mad don't usually mean what they say."

"I don't think that applies to every situation."

"Let's test it." Brittany said before sitting down on the bad. "You were and still are very upset right?"

"Yes."

"You told Simon you were done and you basically regretted agreeing to date him." Brittany said.

"Yeah I guess."

"Is that really what you want?" Eleanor asked.

"Of course not."

"See. Jeanette you might not want to admit it but there might be something wrong with Simon. He hit his head in that terrible car accident. The doctor could always be wrong. I hate it and I can't imagine how much you hate it but we have to consider all the possibilities." Brittany said.

"That can't be the reason. I don't want that to be the reason."

"But what if it is? Isn't it worth it to find out the truth? If there is something wrong we can try to get help for Simon." Eleanor said.

"I guess. I appreciate this guys but can you please leave me to my thoughts now?"

"Are you going to be ok?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah."

"Then yes we will but you know where to find us if you need us."

Brittany and Eleanor leave and head back to the house. When they walk in they see Alvin and Theodore sitting on the couch. They join them on the couch and all four of them sit there in silence.


End file.
